Estoy estrangulando el mono, can you?
by Tyanyu
Summary: Takuya likes Kouichi, as Kouichi likes Takuya. Both tell Kouji about their secret crush. But Kouji blabs and Takuya runs away. Right to Kouichi's house.


Takuya ran down the street at the fastest speed he could run at, ignoring the fact that is was raining very hard.

Takuya then slowed down and slumped down by a lamppost, somewhere in town where he thought no one would recognize or know him.

_'You just had to do that, didn't you, Kouji?' _Takuya cursed in his mind.

~*~ Flash Back~*~

_Takuya raced to go meet his friends at the local ice cream shop._

_He soon made it there._

_~*~_

_"Hey!" Takuya called as he saw the others. They all stared at him with huge grins on their faces._

_'Hmm... now where is Kouichi today?' Takuya wondered._

_"What's are you guys all grinning about?" the brunette asked._

_Zoe was the only one to answer._

_"About someone's __crush.."_

_Takuya face turned red, half with embarrassment and half with anger. _

_"Kouji, you swore you wouldn't tell!!!" __Takuya yelled at the raven-haired kid.___

_"I didn't-"__ Kouji__ stuttered__._

_"You did too!!" Takuya shouted back._

_And with that, Takuya ran away._

_Just as it started to rain._

~*~ End Of Flash Back~*~

Takuya cursed. The rain was hard and he hadn't taken a coat with him. The rain became harder. It was soon dark out.

Takuya started to cry slightly. "Man, this sucks" he mumbled.

~*~*~

Kouichi Kimura was lying on the couch, watching TV.

"It slices, it dices and it cuts Julie and fries! And you can receive this wonderful product for only $999, 999!" the announcer blared.

Kouichi sighed. "Stupid product ads at 1:00 in the morning."  He mumbled.

"Kouichi… there's a boy outside…"

The blue haired boy looked up and ran to the window.

"Takuya…" he mumbled before getting his coat and umbrella.

~*~*~

Takuya was still leaning against the lamppost, sobbing when the rain around him suddenly stopped.

He glanced around, seeing what was making the rain stop. All of a sudden, the street lamp went out. 

"Shit…," Takuya heard someone curse.

"Who there?" Takuya asked the unknown person. He looked around for a sign of anyone and saw someone. Blue eyes, long bangs and dark blue hair… oh geez! Kouji!!!!!

Takuya filled with rage at the thought of the bandana boy. He pushed the other boy to the ground. The boy cried out as his head hit the ground.

"Damn you, where'd ya tell everyone?!" Takuya yelled at the teen below him. 

Then, the streetlight turned on.

Takuya stared wide-eyed at the boy. "Kouichi?!" Takuya yelled in surprise as he jumped back to have a look at the boy. 

"Yeah… it's me. Who else would it be..?" Kouichi asked, moving his hand onto his head to check if there were any wounds.

"I-I…," Takuya stammered, " I thought you…were Kouji…" Kouichi gave the brunette a puzzled look. "Why would you do that? Are you mad at Kouji?"

Takuya nodded.

"Listen, you can tell me why inside. Right now we're getting pretty soaked out here." Kouichi said before getting up and helping the other boy up as well.

"Inside where?" Takuya asked. Kouichi smiled. Takuya could feel himself blush a bit. _'Damn…' _he thought, _'why did Kouichi have to look so damn cute when he smiled? Sheesh…  now I'm blushing. Oh well, it's raining and I've been crying, so… I don't think it'd matter much. Yeah… he wouldn't notice.'_

"To my house, silly!" Kouichi replied, giggling a bit. Takuya smiled shyly and mentally smacked himself.  _'Duh, of course you're going to his house! Sheesh Takuya, I wonder why I have to listen to your insane thoughts and daydreams about this boy! Just tell him!!!" _his mind screamed.

"Err shut up mind…" Takuya mumbled. Kouichi glanced at him. "What'd ya say?" Kouichi asked, putting on one of those tell-me-your-secret-cause-you-know-I-can-make-a-cute-enough-face-to-get-you-to-tell-me look. Kouichi grinned evilly inside. _'There is **no **way Takuya can resist my tell-me-your-secret-cause-you-know-I-can-make-a-cute-enough-face-to-get-you-to-tell-me look. No one ever has, not even Kouji! Muhaha!'_

"Kouichi…? Are you okay?" Takuya asked, staring at the grinning boy next to him.

"Yeah… just fine…" Kouichi replied, still staring off into the distance with an evil grin plastered on his face.

"Err… why are you grinning?" Takuya asked, waving a hand in front of the blunette's face.

He blinked and stared back at Takuya, smiling. "We should go inside now… yep"

Takuya looked at Kouichi, then the rain, himself and then back at Kouichi. 

They both nodded and walked back to Kouichi's house.

~*~*~

"Mom, I'm back with my friend!" Kouichi called, taking his shoes off and setting them on the plastic mat. Takuya did the same.

"Oh hello!" Ms Kimura said in a cheerful voice, " What's your name? Are you one of Kouichi's friends or Kouji's? Why were you sitting outside in the rain? Where is your umbrella? "

Takuya grinned nervously and tried to answer the questions the best he could,

"Um… let's see… Takuya Kanbara, both, I was mad at my friends and got lost and I didn't know it would rain!" _'Yeah, luck sure hates me. First I get lost, and then I end up at my crush's house! Geez, why couldn't I like Zoe, Chiaki, or someone? AT LEAST A GIRL!!!!!'  _Takuya cursed under his breath. His mind certainly didn't like him today.

"Oh Takuya!" Ms Kimura chirped happily, "You're Kouichi's cr-" 

"OH-KAY, that's enough of that!!" Kouichi suddenly exclaimed, "I think me and Takuya should go and get washed up now!"

"Hey, why don't you two go have a bath together? Then you can both get rid of the mud and rain from yourselves" Ms Kimura suggested.

The surprise on both the boys' faces was almost priceless.

~^~^~

**Author: **What ever you're thinking, don't I'm only doing this story because… I dunno.

Here are the stats for all my other stories for all that care.

Truth Or Take It: 

CHAPTERS: 8

RATING: R

WHAT'S IN IT: KouKou, Twincest, rape and violence.

COMMENTS: This story is still going to be happening, just let me get rid of my OCs and then the story will be on its way. ^_^ Do expect an update sooner or later XD

No Real Regrets:

CHAPTERS: 7

RATING: PG

WHAT'S IN IT: KouKou, a bit of Junzumi, one sided Takumi and Kouji-fainting.

COMMENTS: This story is NOT over! I repeat, NOT OVER! I'm all done the story on paper; all I need to do is upload it.

Take A Note On That:

CHAPTERS: 1

RATING: PG-13

WHAT'S IN IT: One-sided KouKou, dark thoughts, and hentai thoughts.

COMMENTS: Hmmm, this will be continued. Expect a bit of a fun KouKou chapter next. 

Viva La Exchange:

CHAPTERS: 1

RATING: G

WHAT'S IN IT: Humor

COMMENTS: This story has me puzzled. I might only continue this story for a couple of my friends who like it. So I'm not really sure about continuing it.

I'll Never Forgive:

CHAPTERS: 1

RATING: PG

WHAT'S IN IT: dark Takouji-break-up 

COMMENTS: The reason of the dumping will be posted as the next chapter.

All other fics might be discontinued. E-mail your thoughts.

Anyways, for this story, R&R!! 

Ciao!

****

****

****

****

****


End file.
